


Drive through the night

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 给德德的19年生贺
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Drive through the night

**Author's Note:**

> 我们要和一群亡灵超速驶过五十年代/在那/被太阳欺骗的大街

“你害怕了吗？”他问。

“什么，干嘛这么问？我不怕。”他的旅伴手腕一挥，把烟头橙色熄灭的火光扔进夜晚，雪佛兰未开前灯，全靠向外圈圈辐射的城市照明。第一圈，是霓虹灯、迪斯科舞厅和所有的妓女。第二圈，暂时冷静的镁光灯占了上风，她就像一个吸了太多叶子、外表冷酷如冰的小妞，等着五块钱和一间旅馆房间。第三圈还被皇后和她水晶的王冠盘踞，Keith曾见过她一次，并从此再忘不了那一道伤痕般的颧骨和高高的、高高的红眼睛。

他这样问，倒不是真觉得Shiro会害怕。代表他眼睛的那两座峡谷在那张脸上坚定不移，像在天平一端放着的一颗心，知道无论多少羽毛也不能叫自己沉落。Shiro的视线扫过来的时候他小臂的皮肤就像被香烟划过，一触即发的火，怪痒的。

“快要没油啦，”他说，仅为了转移注意，“也许我们开不到终点。”

对方摇了摇头。

“我们会到那儿的。”Shiro说道，话声有一瞬听上去却像个走过一千座城市、吸下一千支香烟的人，Keith很想与他争论，然而第一千零一次，又选择了闭嘴。他两手圈住方向盘，大道就与他此时的思绪一般笔直、自由。他睡在汽车旅馆冰冷散发着塑料味儿的小床上，感到Shiro的大手轻轻搁上两边肩膀，胸膛在他狭窄的脊背短暂温暖地一贴，什么也没说，就那么走了出去。Keith希望自己知道他去了哪儿，带着贮存在眼里的光、一尘不染的衬衫和香口胶的薄荷味。他喝咖啡时一点糖都不加，古板得要命，他给戴假牙的老头子拉开餐厅玻璃门，在吻Keith之前，他却没有要求他的允许，仿佛早知道自己一近前他就会妥协。在这一方面，他大胆得要命。

Keith任他杀死自己，就像遇到一个人之前从未活过，刀刃下去，才意识到自己尚有热血奔流。他曾对着两个楼层外的垃圾箱跳下，为了一个赌还有袋巧克力糖，没什么大不了的。他们像一堆空酒瓶骨碌碌从屋顶滚落，歪七扭八落在恶臭的垃圾上面，有一个人很快大叫并哭起来，他的膝盖被玻璃片割了个粉碎。

到处都是血。Keith从自己屁股底下拽出一只被压瘪的死老鼠。

Shiro打开门的时候很是愣了一会儿。他举起手沉稳地示意Keith在这儿等待，而后回去跟是他男朋友的那个人说话，他们的交谈像地下室里洗衣机隐隐的嗡鸣，需要一只被血染红的袜子才能停止（他们停留在达拉斯那晚Keith不慎犯了如上错误，Shiro的衬衫他的裤子都成了一种刚从罂粟花里剥出来似的、眩晕的粉红色）。随后他的救主出来了，招招手，加上一句小声的“你可以用我们的淋浴”。

Keith曾亲面城市的皇后，她有着一副长方形的颧骨和纤长、猩红的指甲，他们相对了八分钟，即便太阳就在银河系另一端熄灭，也不会有一个人当刻发现，城市之王、夜晚之王将指中的水烟搁进他的嘴，“吸”，她的声音不带一丝人类应有的感情，他看着那双红色的剧烈燃烧的炭核，不情不愿遵从了。

“你看到什么？”她亲切地问着。Keith将烟从肺里咳出来，却觉得它们潜入了自己的胫骨、自己的十二指肠与脑叶，他在一团牛乳般的迷幻中困惑地瞪着双眼。他什么也看不见，宇宙里什么都不曾留存，他漂浮在众星之巅。

Shiro先是将他从脏衣服、死鼠内脏和属于别人的血液中剥出，而后将他打神经质、怀疑和每周一次的青少年心理辅导中剥出。在达拉斯的廉价汽车旅馆里，他允许Keith将他的内核剥出。Shiro的核心啊，那颗能被任何人眺望夜空的眼睛找见、灼灼发亮的星，此时温驯地躺在Keith掌内，明明灭灭，随着他的呼吸而呼吸。它会熄灭吗？Keith记得自己愚蠢地孩子气地问道。Shiro对他微笑着，用汗湿的手掌拨开他的额发、在上头吻了一口。

我们都在熄灭啊。他宽容地回答道。

恒星从未为自己的不朽佐证，它们活了比其他星星更久的时间，但也只是为了临终前爆发得更漫长、延续得更明烈，所有因它而诞生的星球，最后也将在它的火焰里迎来自己的死亡。当然，有时它们也能幸免于难，前提是要逃得够远才行。

（Keith不会是其中一员。硫磺和烈焰如暴雨降落在那大城，而Keith回了头。*）

在能够看见一切的烟雾里，Keith意识到他们永远也到达不了这座城市，油箱永远空了一半，前路永远笔直、坦荡，香烟的气味被大风吹尽，但他仍能在Shiro舌头上尝到自己。他走出房门，不带一点声音，又静悄悄地回来。不止一次，Keith看到他因疼痛咬紧牙关，仿佛走过一千个宇宙、经历了一千场征战的人，他没说过要他的前男友回来，也没说过要Keith离开，他太急着要燃尽自我，以至于什么都不再渴求。但Keith在车顶呼啸的风中抓住他的衣领、吻他，Shiro眨掉眼睛里被吹出的一点泪水回吻，这很好，他们尚未偏离航向，这将是第一步。

END

*《创世纪》中，索多玛与蛾摩拉两座恶城被上帝焚毁，只有罗得与其家人得以幸免。罗得的妻子顾念索多玛，罔顾天使的警告回头看望，于是变成一座盐柱。


End file.
